Mackey's Joint
by CountessCadhla
Summary: "Keys?"  "Pocket," Jack instantly regretted telling her as soon as he remembered-  "Um."  Gwen held up the red lace panties with one finger and regarded them as if they had the plaque.  "Yeah, not mine."
1. First Meet

Jack seriously couldn't take the smell of her perfume. Or the way she laughed or the way her foot kept touching his leg. He despised the jolt it gave him and how he had to cover the dark look of desire he would give her by sipping his beer which regrettably was running low on the amber liquid.

The bar was loud and filled with girls that would swoon and ask to hear about his music.

Can you write me a song?

Do you do _private _sessions?

With a wink and a smooth smile he was whisking them away to his apartment for another night of too much drinking and really bad sex that he thankfully forgot about in the morning. He usually only remembered the company if she _mysteriously _and _accidentally _lefther bra. The more creative ones slipped their panties into his jacket pocket for him to find later. Jack could do nothing but smile at the grocery lady at the checkout stand when he once pulled out a lacy thong instead of a twenty. The cute blonde behind him in the line though had given him a wink and an ass a pat when she slipped by him.

"Jack! Yo!"

"What, man?"

He turned to her even though his roommate AJ had been speaking to him and she looked at him with expectant brown eyes like she was waiting for an answer. He winged it.

"Yeah, man. Whatever."

"Cool, let's go then."

Jack resisted the urge to ask "Where?" and drained the little beer he had left in his glass. He reached into his pocket and blanched when he felt silk.

_Fuck, seriously?_

"I got it," the brunette said and she laid down a twenty before bouncing out of her seat to follow AJ who had slung his arm around a curly red head, who if Jack recalled correctly, was the brunette's friend.

"You can go if you want. I got this too," the brunette said thumbing over her shoulder to a very drunk AJ and the red head, "Seriously, it happens all the time. I can handle it."

"Uh."

Jack looked over her shoulder to see AJ stumbling out the bar with the red head close behind.

"I really shouldn't leave him. He gets crazy."

The brunette didn't hide her sarcastic surprise and laid the disbelief thickly in her voice.

"Really? You seriously didn't seem to want to be here. I figured I would cut you lose."

Jack laughed at the way she stood with all her weight on one hip as he got flash backs of La Vida Loco. She was clearly irritated with him and she was the first woman in Jack's rather long line of slutty conquests to not be begging for a private _jam_ session.

"I've heard AJ's story about the poodle and the whiskey a million times. The punch line stopped being funny after the first."

The brunette nodded and turned on her heel to rush out the door into the snow. Jack followed with a nod to the bartender.

"Ally! Shit."

"We should try the alleys," Jack suggested laughing as he lit up.

"Could you please not do that? It's disgusting" she snapped.

Jack held up his hands in surrender.

"Sorry, baby. Old habits."

The brunette raised her brow.

"I'm not your baby," she disappeared around the corner and Jack sighed and followed her.

"Ally!" she shouted.

"Maybe you shouldn't do that," Jack suggested as he eyed a pair of dark figures that were walking along the opposite side of the street, "Its New York, shit happens."

"Don't you want to find your roommate?" she growled as she brushed past him to look down the way they came.

"AJ is a grown man," Jack said, "he can take care of himself."

The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Great, I get the Joker as my buddy," she lamented as she jammed her hands into her pockets.

"More than that if you'd like," Jack suggested brushing a strand of hair back from her face. She hit away his hand with an angry growl and turned around but Jack grabbed her arm and then a fist that came flying his way. He was a Mercer, he caught it out of instinct.

"Whoa, whoa. Take it easy."

"Let go!"

"Look."

Jack pointed to a pair of snow tracks that crossed the street.

"AJ probably went for a piss in an alley," Jack winced at the double meaning, "and your friend is probably in a cab on her way home."

"That would happen if my roommate was responsible," the brunette growled as she leaned against the brick wall of the bar. The neon sign of "Mackey's Joint" flickered and switched off. Jack could see the glint in her eyes form a far away street sign as she shuddered in the cold and looked about in the darkness with slight apprehension

"You seem experienced with this sort of thing then," Jack chuckled attempting to lighten the mood.

The brunette's face puckered.

"Probably acquainted with this situation more than I should be."

Jack nodded and rubbed his hands together. It was piss cold and it started to snow in gentle flakes that stuck to his hair and the girl's dark eyes lashes. The street was only disturbed by the occasional car that drove by and the streetlights all blinked red making the snow appear pure and then stained somehow with blood.

"This is gonna sound…_bad_...but…does your friend end up at her place or the guy's place?"

The brunette whipped her head to look at him with outrage and then it relaxed and perked.

"The guy's. She doesn't like falling asleep with a stranger in our apartment. You're what's-his-names- roommate right?"

"Then I guess you're going home with me after all," Jack grinned and the brunette rolled her eyes and fought a smile but she relented and grabbed the front of his jacket to trail him along to the corner of the street. He didn't mind being roughly dragged by a cute girl but he thought it best-despite his buzz- to keep that opinion to himself. Bobby may have no tact, but Jack certainly did. Compliments of an upbringing by Evelyn Mercer.

"Come on, Romeo", she said laughing as she hailed a cab, "I got a ho to catch."

Three cabs passed before Jack put his fingers to his lips and whistled. A cab that had originally ignored them stopped and reversed so haphazardly that it bumped up on the curb and scrapped the fire hydrant.

"Geez."

"It's New York," Jack pointed. With a shrug the brunette opened the cab and slid in. Jack trailed behind and he was relieved that the cab was hot. His fingertips tingled as warmth crept back into them and he gave the address to the cab driver.

"I'm sorry," Jack said awkwardly tousling his hair to get of the snow flakes, "I forgot your name."

The brunette held out her hand to him with an amused expression on her face. Jack was relieved that she didn't seem upset. But she didn't seem surprised either.

"I'm Gwen, Gwen Martin."

"Jack, Jack Mercer. How did you meet Ally?"

"School, I got to NYU."

"That will be twenty eight fifty."

Jack tossed up two twenties to the driver and got out with Gwen following him. She slipped on the ice and grabbed Jack by the waist who caught her and laughed at the look of her totally spread eagled.

"Shut up" she laughed.

"Here, grab my arm," Jack managed in between his fit of laughter that came from deep within his stomach and shook his shoulders.

"Piss off," Gwen giggled, "I hope you're enjoying this. It takes talent to end up this way."

Jack slipped on the ice in front of his apartment stairs and landed hard on his ass. He let out a groan and Gwen laughed when she fell into his lap.

"Are you okay?" she smiled up at him and gripped his shoulders which she noticed where round and strong.

"_Fuck. No," _Jack groaned as he bit his lip. He couldn't even feel his feet which he was sure were only a few feet in front of him.

"It's not funny," he said as Gwen giggled at his red face but he couldn't help but crack a classic Mercer smile.

"Grab my leg."

Gwen had reached the step rail and had stuck out her leg to him. Jack paused at the absurdity but Gwen wriggled her foot and he finally reached for it. He hauled himself up and managed to make it on wobbling legs to the stairs. He moaned and hopped awkwardly up the steps to the door.

"Keys?"

"Pocket," Jack instantly regretted telling her as soon as he remembered-

"Um."

Gwen held up the red lace panties with one finger and regarded them as if they had the plaque.

"Yeah, not mine."

"I would hope not."

Gwen put them back into his pocket and she tried the other one. The keys were in the door and she was helping Jack up the stairs.

Gwen was not aware of how much Jack was faking his injury. Gwen wasn't aware that he was hamming up the act just so he could lean on her and smell the perfume that lingered in her hair, he hoped that it would rub onto his jacket, maybe even his scarf so he could press his nose to it later and breathe her in deeply after she was long gone. His attempts at ignoring her at the bar, hating the perfume and her laughing were his rather futile fucked up attempts at getting her to be just some chick in a bar.

He knew he would fail the moment he decided to resist.

Her arm was laced around his waist through his jacket and he could feel her fingers press into the muscle of his side. He was suddenly very glad that he chose to lift weights with AJ every blue moon or so. Jack made a mental note to go more often.

"Wow, this is actually-"

"What?" said Jack peering over at her with more intent that he would like for her to notice.

"It's actually rather clean," she smiled though and helped him hobble over to the worn leather sofa that was faded and loved. He sat down-adding a painful hiss for good measure- and said

"Help yourself to the fridge, I think we have beer." If AJ hadn't drunken it all already.

Gwen came back around with a bottle of water.

"How responsible of you," Jack quipped with a charming smile. He saw Gwen color but she turned her head away and looked at Jack's wall of CD's.

"Holy crap, Jack. Do you raid music stores ?"

"Part time."

Gwen looked over her shoulder to cast him a quick disapproving stare before running her finger along a shelf of cases. She had to bend slightly and Jack shamelessly admired her from his place on the couch. Her legs were sheathed in dark jeans and flat leather boots encased her shapely calves. He licked his lips involuntarily and he felt the familiar pressure of craving build, the feeling of being stretched too tight, the raging fire that he wanted to be enflamed in an unbearable moment and then cooled to only the embers of sated desire.

"Jack, what are you staring at?"

Jack stood suddenly and shrugged off his coat as he walked slowly to the CD collection to stand close to Gwen.

"You should put something on," he suggested with a slight whisper.

"Um," Gwen swallowed," okay."

But she didn't move from her place Jack inched closer to her and Gwen waited nervously with hitched breathing. She suddenly felt her stomach tighten in anticipation and she couldn't breathe a single breath without breathing him in. _Damn male pheromones_, Gwen thought.

Jack inched in closer and closer and his hand rose to rest at the side of her face with his fingertips brushing her smooth neck and his thumb touching the edge of her jaw. Gwen licked her lips as she stared at Jack and the dark intensity of his eyes made her gaze lower at his lips, which looked full and to her relief smooth.

"Tell me to stop and I'll stop," he murmured.

"Stop," she whispered weakly.

"Not a chance," Jack grinned.


	2. Fast & Slow

"_Tell me to stop and I'll stop," he murmured._

"_Stop," she whispered weakly._

"_Not a chance," Jack grinned._

The kiss was soft and lacked demand on Jack's part, which was nice because Gwen wasn't expecting to suddenly feel a rush of adrenaline; it gave her a moment to think between his kissing. Their lips were silent as they broke apart but there was barely a hair of distance between them. Jack paused so she could collect herself; he waited for a returning kiss or a shove.

She leaned forward and gave him a short kiss, as though testing to see if he was safe to touch. It took extreme control on his part to not reach for her and posses her utterly, so he waited patiently for her to wrap her arms around him and press her hips to his. She kissed him again softly with her warm lips and the tip of her cold nose touched his cheek. His hand still rested on her neck and he waited longer, giving her time to decide. Jack didn't know why it mattered so much that she be sure. Usually the girls just threw themselves at him and he didn't have to think much about it.

Gwen slowly trailed a hand from his stomach to his shoulder and then threaded her fingers through his hair tightly and pressed her lips harder against his with force that Jack wasn't expecting. Her other arm went to his shoulder and then also to his hair. This kiss was also hard, and Jack gave a slight gruff moan in satisfaction when she didn't pull away as suddenly. She still pulled away to grab breath, but then she was at his lips again, trailing the curve of her skin against his. Jack wrapped his arm around her waist and yanked her to him as he slowly moved backwards towards the other side of the apartment where his room was. It was a nook with no door, only a long open space with an industrial window and wooden floors. It was private to his liking and he would like it very much if she would topple onto the top of his comforter and roll around with him even if it was for a moments.

"Jack," she said breathlessly as she kissed him again.

"Yes?"

"Can I keep kissing you?"

Jack smiled as he trailed his lips along her throat and he felt her shudder against him.

"I won't complain," he promised.

"Good, because I would just tell you," she kissed him again, "to shut up anyways."

She was yanking him forward by his scarf and then moving her fingers underneath it to feel the exposed skin of his throat that wasn't covered by his t-shirt. His hand was through her wool sweater which pleasantly scratched the skin along the back of his hand and his fingers bunched against her cotton undershirt. His fingers touched silky moist skin and he pinched it between the gaps of his fingers as he led her backwards across the apartment to his bed. Gwen suddenly became rather fierce and shoved him against the wall, putting off all sweetness that she had showed him before. He let out a groan when his back hit the wall but she cut him off with a quick kiss and he rolled over pressing her back against the wall, they fought each other until they were tumbling into his part of the apartment and then they were frantically trying to kick off their shoes and still kiss at the same time which only made them bump noses and smile at each other. Jack twisted her around by the arm and pressed his body against hers from behind. His arms held her across the chest and with a nudge of his nose her head tilted to the side and he pressed his face to the skin of her throat which was hot and smooth. Gwen let out a soft sight which turned into a moan and Jack began to pull up the edges of her black sweater she lifted her arms as he pulled it over her head and he tossed it to the floor.

It was some delicate silk top that bared a line of her stomach and exposed her shoulders and back. Jack leaned down to kiss her skin while she turned kissed his cheek and then his lips. Jack took her face in his hands and moved her over to the bed. They fell with a hard plop and a slight bounce. Gwen let out a grunt when the Jack's weight came tumbling down on top of her. Yet it was a firm secure weight that made her feel grounded and warm as she was pressed between the navy comforter and him.

She fingered the color of his shirt before she tugged at its sides and worked it over his head. His hair was mussed by her demanding fingers and Jack kissed her again flicking out the tip of his tongue to trace the line of her lips. She laughed and threw her head back which exposed the soft throat which he very much liked to kiss. He surprised her this time by licking the skin and it occurred to Jack that he was rather buzzed and should perhaps slow down. Gwen thought about it to but dismissed it. One beer wasn't near enough to make her dizzy, what made her buzzed was Jack's hands running over her and tugging on her knee so her leg was wrapped around his waist. She was buzzed because his slick tongue was relentlessly tasting the skin at her throat and making her flush with warmth. Her buzz was Jack and it occurred to Gwen that if Ally and AJ came home they had better take a cab to a Denny's.

Gwen wanted Jack to herself.

Suddenly Jack stopped and pulled away, Gwen tried to lean up to kiss him but he held her down gently and firmly by the tops of her arms.

"Wait," Jack whispered. He hadn't a single fucking clue as to why he was stopping, he was riled and ready to spend the entire night exploring Gwen and her sweet skin yet something felt…out of place.

"What?" Gwen asked agitated as she craned her neck to catch his lips, he indulged himself and their tongues met, yet he turned his head away and Gwen nibbled at his throat. She nipped a nerve and it made Jack's body twitch with brief yet intense pleasure.

"Gwen, _shit_, I'm sorry-"

"What?"

"I can't," He pulled away and sat cross legged on the bed. Gwen looked at him and Jack had to fight his slightly buzzed desire to make her lips more swollen and her hair wilder. She sat with her legs folded beneath her and she looked at him with concern.

"Is..um..is _everything_…_okay_? Gwen suggested nervously biting her lip and tucking a strand of lose hair behind her ear.

Jack looked up at her for a moment in confusion. Then with a raised brow of amusement and sudden understanding he reached for her waist with his left arm, snaked it around her frame and pulled her over, his other hand gingerly grabbed hers and placed it against the crotch of his jeans.

"_Everything is fine in that department."_

Gwen nervously giggled when her hand something firm and hot.

"Sorry."

Jack smiled a Mercer smile and let his forehead rest against hers tenderly.

"No problem, thanks for being delicate about it anyways," he teased kissing her nose.

"Hey, I was just being nice!" she playfully slapped his arm.

"It's appreciated," he laughed, "But I feel I must inform you-"

"Yes?" Gwen prompted with an amused grin.

"E_verything_ has _always worked _in_ that _department_._"

Gwen closed her eyes in embarrassment as she silently chuckled .They shared a quiet moment with their heads resting together which Jack found to be strangely soothing, then Gwen spoke.

"So, why did you stop then? I didn't want you to-"

"I know," Jack smirked.

"You weren't hurting me."

"_I know_," he sighed, "Let's just-" he fought for words that seemed to freeze in his throat, "Let's just take it-_slow . _No rush, you know? I don't want to rush. You're great, you're funny and sexy. You make me want to go crazy."

Gwen smiled at his awkward mumbling and everything he said was jumbled together.

"I get it."

Jack seemed to perk and he looked up at her with an expression could only call _bashful_ and smiled.

"Yeah?"

Gwen tilted her head to the side and put a hand to his cheek he looked up at her through long dark lashes and her breath hitched, she leaned in to kiss him sweetly and brushed his nose in a way he had only seen old couples do.

"Thanks for stopping. I wouldn't have."

Gwen sighed and looked around and then stood suddenly and went to gather her things. Jack panicked this wasn't what he meant by _slowing down _and _not rushing_.

"Hey, I didn't mean you have to go. You can stay," Jack gestured to his room and Gwen bit her lip as she tried and failed to hide a smile.

"You sure?"

"Ally still isn't back," he pointed out thankful that he paid enough attention to point out a significant detail that wouldn't make Gwen leave suddenly and run for the hills. She seemed to ponder it for a moment with a cute quirk of her head and then shrugged suddenly with a cute smile.

"Okay."

She dropped her boots and sweater to the ground and jumped onto the bed. Jack met her standing on her knees and wrapped his arms around her waist while she kissed him. When their soft kissing became fervent and elicited moans on both their parts they broke apart.

"Too fast, too fast," they chanted in unison and their heads rested together while they tried to quell the beasts of desire within them and even their breathing.

"Spend the night," Jack suggested when they were in control again, "Ally can crash on the couch."

Gwen thought about it for a moment.

"It's a really comfy couch," he added. Jack was on an impulse here. Bobby would have said something mean at his sudden shift from rock star badass to smitten boy toy.

"You gone soft, you little fairy?"

Jack shook his head to clear his the thought away. He was hundreds of miles away in Detroit and he was here in New York with a cute girl on his bed. Jack would have preferred _in _the bed. But that was his desire talking.

"AJ can watch her right? I don't have to worry about him trying anything?"

Gwen was suddenly sober at the idea of Ally being neglected or mistreated but Jack shook his head.

"I'd kick his ass. He knows that."

"You'd have to get in line," Gwen growled.

"Easy tiger," Jack smirked as he kissed her nose.

"What time is it?" she yawned.

Jack looked over at his automatic clock with blaring red neon lights.

1:30

"It's late,"

Jack yawned and turned to Gwen, he leaned around and wrapped an arm around her rear, he shifted her onto his hip like she was a toddler and stood. Gwen squealed as Jack successfully lifted her off the bed and he gently plunked her on her feet.

"I'm impressed."

"Stay," he teased shaking his finger. She held up her hands as he turned and yanked back the covers. He turned back to Gwen picked her up again and tossed her onto the bed despite her protests that she could just walk herself.

He encased her fondly in his arms and rested his cheek against her hair while she nestled into his shoulder. He had disposed of his shirt and had given Gwen a pair of his flannel pajamas for her to wear. Gwen had to roll them up several inches so she could use her feet but Jack felt he could have had her then and there because she looked so amazing in his clothes. Even the flannel ones.

"Jack?"

It was a moment before he could muster an sleepy answer.

"Hmm?"

"Goodnight."


	3. So Crazy It Just Might Work

Jack admitted that he may have had more pep in his step when he turned the corner to his apartment with two coffees' and breakfast in hand. It couldn't be helped he decided so he didn't bother to quell the feeling. He didn't mind plowing through freshly fallen snow _again_ that went halfway up his calves to get back to the apartment and he did mind however that a strange car was parked on the street and dirty snow tracks led to the stairs of his apartment. As he mounted the first few stairs Jack heard a crash and then the ringing sound of splintering glass. He looked up and to his horror the fading red door of his apartment was half open. A few long scratches ran across the door revealing the white paint that had been beneath it. Had they always been there?

Jack paused for an indiscernible amount of time and then crouched to hastily put the breakfast on the steps before he approached the door. He heard a colorful amount of swearing from a male voice and Jack closed his eyes as he tried to get a grip. Maybe Gwen was a _really _heavy sleeper and didn't hear anything. Maybe she had left already to get fresh clothes or something. The nook of the apartment that was his room was reasonably well hidden from whoever walked in, maybe the intruder just missed it and left Gwen alone.

Jack reached out with a gloved hand to push open the door and he cringed when it protested and groaned slightly. He saw short spiky brown hair and a thin frame encased in a baggy blue t-shirt.

"_Shit, _AJ_. _You almost gave me a_ fucking heart attack, _man."

AJ whirled around and was juggling a multitude of sandwich items including olives and salad peppers along with peanut butter and mustard.

"Sorry, dude. I'm seriously starving, man. That redhead is a _wild cat._ I can't imagine what her friend is like."

Jack rolled his eyes and hopped back down the steps to retrieve the coffee and breakfast when he came back AJ was still rambling.

"-then she was like holding my d-"

"_Man! _Cut that _shit out._"

AJ looked at him like he was crazy. Jack pointed to his room. AJ followed Jack's finger and then looked back at him.

"You totally bagged the brunette babe didn't you?"

Jack hung his head and laughed as he walked over kitchens outside counter and placed the coffee down.

"Dude, how was she? Spill."

"Leave it alone, man."

"Come on! What _happened?"_

"What happened? I was about to ask you the same thing. What the hell did you do to our door?"

Jack gestured behind him and AJ looked over his shoulders as he whipped out the Wonder bread.

"The marks?"

Jack nodded as he pulled out the bagels.

"The sofa didn't fit through the first time remember?"

They had to push the leather monstrosity in at such an awkward angle that the legs caught on the door and scratched the paint. The landlord never noticed it so they never bothered to fix it.

"Where's Ally?" said Jack as he bit into his bagel.

"Who?" AJ said as he spread an obscene amount of peanut butter over mustard and turkey.

"Ally. The _wildcat red head_ that's given you a rather disgusting case of the munchies."

"She's asleep in my room, she's got stamina. I have to keep my strength up," he smiled taking a huge bite of his Wonder bread creation, "Wan un?" he gruffed pointing to his sandwich which was about to spill a combination of peanut butter and olive juice. Jack regarded the thing with distaste.

"Nah, man. I'm fine."

"Get your ass back in here. I'm not leaving until I've had you at least twice!" a bubblegum voice called from AJ's room. AJ looked as though he had just won the lottery and he glowed and shuffled happily to his room.

"See you later!"

"Later is too soon," Jack mumbled and he was happy to find Gwen still sleeping in his pajama bottoms with the sheets twisted around her so tightly it looked like she had death rolled in her sleep.

"So what do you do if they have you pinned?" Gwen asked from the bed.

"Pinned how?" Jack said.

Gwen bit her lip and tilted her head to the side before she leaned over her outstretched legs and pulled him by the hand so he lay on top of her with him between her legs and her arms pinned at the wrists.

"Like this," she whispered an inch from his lips.

Jack had to swallow a few times and catch his breathing before it raged out of control at her smell and the warmth of her legs around his waist.

"Usually the objective is to _not _get pinned."

"If I am?"

Jack thought about it for a moment but Gwen had wrapped her legs around his torso and locked her legs, she squeezed and Jack lost his breath, she squeezed harder and he felt acute pressure on his ribs.

"Ah, _damn,_ that works just fine," he groaned.

Gwen giggled but released him and playfully nipped his neck before letting her head plop on the pillows.

"How do you know so much about wrestling?"

"I have three older brothers."

"Dear _lord_."

"Exactly," Jack agreed resting on his forearms hovering above Gwen with their noses barely brushing. The anticipation of a kiss was enough to make both of their breathing quicken, and they made brushes against each other's lips, teasing one another until finally Jack let his head drop so his lips firmly pressed against Gwen's. He felt her smile into the kiss and soon she was weaving her hands through his hair, bunching fist full after fist full till his head burned slightly at the tugging. His fingers were pressed against her hips and trailed down to her thighs. Jack gathered the thin flannel between and pulled them up. Letting a single finger trail the smooth skin till it was under her knee. He grabbed the crease of her legs and pulled her closer to him and when he let his body press against her again they were aligned with one another perfectly. Gwen had given a sharp intake of breath when he had pulled but she wasn't complaining when he nibbled her throat and rubbed against her. Gwen smiled and tilted her head back letting her eyes close and her lips brush against his smooth hair.

Jack groaned and rolled over with his arms flung across his face.

"What's wrong?" Gwen said confused and rather dazed.

Jack peeked through his arms and then looked down. Gwen followed his gaze.

"Oh."

"Yeah," Jack smirked.

"_Oh_!"

Gwen walked her fingers over the space between them and rubbed his stomach suggestively.

"Anything I can do to help _ease _you of this _burden_?"

"You caused it," Jack accused smiling at her anyways, "You're such a bad girl," and he rolled over onto her again to nestle between her legs and press his chest to hers. Gwen felt her breasts brush against his chest which she realized was firm and strong and she gripped his shoulders to steady.

"_Shit, sorry," _Jack groaned, "Too fast."

Gwen shook her head fervently and licked her lips.

"Nu-uh," she whispered, "Not fast enough."

She nearly attacked him and bit down hard on his lip and rolled it beneath her teeth. Jack thought he might have actually died for a moment. In the afterglow of their intense wrestling and kissing Jack was hard pressed to find a memory of a better morning. Besides the few of his birthdays when he was younger and he would wake up to Evelyn baking and cooking up a storm for him in the kitchen.

_Evelyn._

Jack looked down at Gwen, who was nestling into his shoulder in her sleep, and thought of what Evelyn might think of her. Jack was happy to feel no guilt and had a feeling that Gwen would have charmed Evelyn to high heaven if she was given the chance. The thought made Jack look down at Gwen and then to the ceiling at which he had been staring. It was only a few days away and he had been planning on coming back even if it was just for Thanksgiving. Jack looked down at Gwen again who was quietly snoring. It was actually rather adorable and it made Jack's eyebrows rise. Maybe he could invite Gwen, Evelyn would be happy to see Jack with friends, she always was. She could even see him with a _girl_, and get Bobby to lay off even if it was just via rumor that he heard about it. The thought of Bobby and the rest of his brothers all seeing Gwen and speaking to her made Jack's stomach flip nervously. IT was crazy anyway to invite her, she only knew him for a night and a morning surely it was crazy? _Right?_

I can just call and mention it, see what mom says.

Jack smiled at the thought and threw the covers off before attempting to sneak out of Gwen's embrace. He felt utterly ridiculous twisting this way and that in slow motion and felt that he was attempting to act out some interpretive dance.

"_Joining the ballet you little fairy? Ah, that's cute. Want me to get you a nice pink tutu?_

Bobby's words might have annoyed Jack if he hadn't been in such a good mood. The normally disturbing words slid off his back just as Jack managed to slide of the bed and land on his ass…_again._ Jack bit back a loud session of swearing and managed to crawl to his tossed jacket and reach for his cell phone.

He had a rather important call to make.

Evelyn Mercer was definitely not expecting this type of call. She hadn't heard from Jack in a month and the next thing she knows is Jack's deep laughing voice over the phone rambling uncomfortably about someone he would like her to meet.

"Oh? What's her name?"

"Gwen, ma, Gwen Martin. She's a student at NYU."

Evelyn can't help but smile in approval as she usually did with Jack.

"She surprised me by not putting up with any of my shit when I first met her," Jack laughed.

"Language, Jackie."

"Sorry, ma. You'll like her, I think you really will," Jack's his voice was excited and nervous at the same time. Like he was a thirteen year old Jackie telling his mom he had a date with the pretty girl in his history class who helped him with the homework he did. Evelyn's eyes squinted with approval at the sound of Jack's nervousness. This Gwen was making her baby boy squirm in his torn jeans like he was already wrapped around her finger. Evelyn approved just by the sound of her.

"Sounds like this girl could straighten you out, Jackie," Evelyn teased, "Maybe she could get you to call more."

"Sorry, ma," and she could almost hear Jack's head hang low over the phone.

"You know I love you, Jack, so I know that you love me to."

"Duh, ma."

Evelyn chuckled.

"Well, I'm assuming this girl has no idea that your calling me? I suppose you crept out of bed and hid in the kitchen?"

Jack looked around him in confusion, butter knife in hand that happened to be covered in mustard, and then he looked down at the half made turkey delight on the counter.

"How do you _do _that?"

Evelyn smiled.

"I know my boys. Go finish making your sandwich-"

Jack gaped again at his mother's powers of foresight.

"and then go wake up this Gwen girl and tell her your mother wants help making the mashed potatoes for Thanksgiving."

Jack laughed.

"I will, ma. I promise."

"Good, now call back soon Jackie, or I will leave out the cherry pie this year."

Jack literary felt threatened by the possible absence of the cherry pie.

"I'll call again on Friday," he promptly answered.

Evelyn smiled in victory then sent her love and said goodbye. Evelyn felt a few years younger and couldn't help but sit down in the kitchen and make a list of everything that she would need. Since Jackie was coming home why not invite the rest of his brothers too?


	4. Call Dammit

"Just call," Jack said offering her the phone.

"No!" Gwen protested pushing it away, "I don't even know what to say!"

Jack gave her a look.

"You sweet talked the bartender at Mackey's to sell our drinks at half price."

"He does that on Tuesdays!"

"It was Friday!"

Gwen sighed and slouched on the bed suddenly feeling self conscious just sitting there in her underwear. Why did Jack look so good in boxers? She couldn't make a phone call to his mother while she had wild fantasies about him at the same time.

"Fine," she snatched the phone from him with zest and after staring at it for a moment growled.

"Number?"

Jack leaned over to punch it in for her. When it rang she playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"I don't even know what to say," she mouthed while the phone rang.

"You'll be fine," Jack mouthed back smiling and he leaned over to kiss her on the shoulder and he tugged on her tank top.

"Hello?" a sweet mothering voice answered. Gwen silently prayed for a miracle.

"Is this Miss Evelyn Mercer?"

"Yes."

"Hi, I'm the girl that's supposed to help you with the mashed potatoes this Thanksgiving."

Evelyn laughed as she stirred her coffee.

"Oh, Gwen! Good you've called! It's nice to hear from you finally. Is Jack there?"

Jack nipped at Gwen's thighs and licked her skin which made her shiver and she giggled nervously.

"Oh, yeah," Gwen laughed, "He's here. Would you like to speak to him?"

Jack shook his head with a wicked smile.

"I'm busy," he whispered pointing at her legs.

Gwen glared at him and moved the phone away from her mouth.

"I can see that."

"Oh no, dear. Just wondering. So will you be joining us for Thanksgiving? I understand you haven't known Jackie for too long, but I would be delighted to have you. We could always use another woman around the house."

"Yes," Gwen laughed as she tried to push Jack's head away from her thighs, "Jack has informed me that his supreme wrestling skills he uses on me come from having three older brothers."

Evelyn's brow perked at the possible double meaning.

"Oh? I didn't know you wrestled, dear," Evelyn toyed innocently.

Gwen flinched. Oops.

"Only on weekends."

Evelyn smiled. This girl might just last the holidays surrounded by the Mercer clan.

"Well I'm glad to hear you and Jackie _keep in shape_."

Gwen winced and pulled the phone away.

"What?" Jack asked as he pulled away from kissing Gwen's throat.

"Your mother and I are discussing our non-existent sex lives using wrestling metaphors."

Jack smiled crookedly.

"Just be sure she tells Bobby."

"_What?_"

"-mashed potatoes are always the hardest for me. I'm more of a turkey person myself, dear-"

"Make sure ma tells him you're a girl to."

Gwen's face lost all humor.

"He thinks you're gay?"

Jack made a face that made him look adorable and innocent and he nodded. Gwen was expressionless when she said-

"I'll be sure to fuck you on his dinner plate then. Right on the gravy."

Jack buried his face in a pillow to muffle his laughter.

"-but the yams shouldn't be a problem for me, sweetie-"

"Maybe I'll even have you in his car. We could put 'Gwen's ass was here' in permanent marker on the upholstery. It'll be great."

"-are you?"

"Oh, I happen to make great mashed potatoes, Miss Mercer," Gwen said lightly despite Jack leaning over her legs to muffle his laughter, "Creamy and too buttery for good health. Heart attack in a bowl."

She patted Jack's back as he shook with laughter with a totally disinterested face.

"Jack also mentioned that you make an incredible, to die for cherry pie-"

Jack lost it.

"I have to say that I would visit anytime of the year just for this pie that he raves about. He makes it sound as if it performs miracles."

Evelyn smiled, flattered. Jack propped himself up while a few more chuckles left his system and watched Gwen while she spoke. Gwen traced a tattoo on Jack's arm that she hadn't noticed before.

"Well, it has won a few awards in my day," Evelyn said proudly.

"Then how could I resist the honor of visiting your home? It sounds like a slice of heaven."

"Good! We would be so happy to have you. Now, I know I'm already asking a load from you, sweetheart, but would you mind coming early? Perhaps in three days instead of four? I do need some more help than just the mashed potatoes. I can't make stuffing to save myself."

Gwen smiled and nodded eagerly.

"I happen to have a family recipe that would do your turkey justice."

"Sounds wonderful."

"Should I bring anything else? Wine maybe?"

"Oh, no! Just bring yourself and prepare for a battlefield when the rest of my boys show up."

"I'll be sure to wear my hard hat."

Evelyn laughed. She was definitely approving of this girl so far.

"Take care, dear. Keep Jack out of trouble. My boys seem to have a knack for it."

"I will!"

Gwen hung up the phone with enthusiasm.

"You did just fine, she loves you. I can tell," Jack mumbled as flopped over onto the pillows.

Gwen smiled and tugged on his shirt suggestively. Jack's brow rose.

"Were you present for our conversation the night I met you?"

Gwen pouted and pushed on his leg softly batting her eyelashes while she whined.

"You were nearly down on me while I was on the phone…_with your mother._"

Jack smiled but his resolve wavered. Gwen whined again jutting out her lip dramatically.

"Cut it out," he warned, "Or I might maul you."

"I'm sure I'd like it," Gwen said crawling over to him, and then crawling _on _him. Jack groaned and put his hands on her waist while she kissed her way up from his shoulder to his neck.

"Not even a teeny bit?" she asked.

"No," Jack said firmly though he was laughing at her to cover his rising desire to just have her on every surface of the apartment. Except AJ's room. There were probably tropical diseases in there.

"Not even a teensy weensy bit of sex?" Gwen looked up at him through her dark hair with wide innocent eyes and a trembling lip. Jack wavered.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _

"Ugh," he flipped her over and growled as he nipped at her neck. Gwen giggled with delight and squealed when he began to tickle her sides.

"Not. Even. A. Little."

Gwen rolled and pushed him onto the floor where he landed with 'oomph'. She stood up on the bed and Jack had a rather marvelous view of her legs from the floor. Was she wearing his boxers? He liked it.

"You say 'no' but your body says 'ride me like Seabiscuit'."

Jack laughed and rubbed his side laying it on thick.

"Aww, I'm sorry," Gwen said in a baby voice while she got off the bed to sit on his lap, "Did I hurt you?"

Jack gave a little Mercer charm and said-

"Maybe you should kiss it and make it better."

Gwen rolled her eyes.


	5. Get In

"Get in," Jack shouted and he leaned over to throw open the car door.

"It's early," Gwen whined as she hurried through the snow to Jack's car. It was warm on the inside and it gave feeling to her ears and the tip of her nose and fingers. Gwen turned to Jack with a pitiful sort of look and Jack laughed at how cute she looked all bundled up in one of his old coats and her scarves and gloves.

"You look miserable," Jack noted as he checked his blind spots and pulled away from the curb.

"Hardly," Gwen perked as she began to remove layers of clothing, "I love the cold."

"I thought girls from Cali were all about fun in the sun."

"Ew," Gwen leaned over to punch his arm, "Don't ever think that's me. I like pale, pale is good. Less cancer," she shifted through her bag and pulled out a multitude of things including a thermos, four books and some of his favorite sugary snacks.

"How the _hell_ did you figure out that these are my favorite," Jack asked suspiciously as he held up sour colas. Gwen smiled mysteriously and sipped from the thermos.

"Feminine intuition," she answered ominously and she pulled out a map that was labeled and stuck with post it's and notes. He laughed at her with a little shake of his head.

"You have got to _trust me_."

Gwen faked mock outrage.

"Trust you? Mr. James Dean in leather and tattoos? Not a chance in hell!"

"You don't think I know my own way _home_?"

"I just brought this for…ease of mind, "Gwen clarified.

Jack sighed as they rolled along the Newark Turnpike.

"It won't be that long of a drive, I've made it before," he added reluctantly. If she asked he would truthfully tell her that in his few years of being here he had only made a complete drive only twice. Though there had been hard days when he had just packed a bag and driven halfway there to ease steam. It was relieving to just go home even though it both filled him with dread and comfort. Gwen didn't press and he wondered if she would understand why he hadn't gone home more often especially if it was only a ten hour drive if he didn't sleep or stop.

It was nice when she just looked at him with a smile on her lips and she leaned over to kiss his cheek. She made herself comfortable with the pillow and blanket she brought and snuggled up in the passenger seat with an incredibly large book whose thickness was the size of his hand. Craning his peripheral vision for a good twenty minutes he discovered it to be a fantasy novel. She seemed thoroughly engrossed after only a minute of opening it and Jack was free to just drive and drive for the next hour with comfortable and companionable silence between them. There was still the excitement of the unexpected between them since they knew each other so little. A total of a week. Though the week had been spent in close quarters or joined at the hip in the city there was still the high of a new relationship that bubble between them. The kind that made you want to constantly reach out to touch the persons thigh or hold their hand, or look at them for a ridiculously long amount of time before you had to remember that you were the one driving the car. (Jack was guilty and Gwen hid her small smile and flattered blush when Jack swore softly to avoid running into a Prius which honked with such enthusiasm for such a small car that Gwen laughed and shook her head.

After two hours Jack was used to the road again and had settled into his seat, though Gwen shifted occasionally in her seat, she didn't complain. Which Jack was glad for on one hand and sort of sorry for. If she was uncomfortable he would have like to have been told. He was in need of some good coffee and something to eat and he didn't mind pulling over for a little bit. He was glad however that she wasn't the sort to continuously whine and complain if she wasn't perfectly attended to. It was probably this prospect that made him _want_ to pull over for a little while to give her a break. He rolled his eyes at himself but for some reason didn't feel too ashamed like he would have if he wasn't the usual rocker self or if Bobby was there to give him shit. The days with Gwen had been relaxing and soothing. She was naturally low key yet seemed to show great enthusiasm with the smallest things. She was genuinely ecstatic when he had visited her on campus one day – she was looking in to her classes next year- and brought her a cup of coffee. He had even sat with her for a little while in the admissions office while she waited. There were so many people with eclectic tastes and different personalities that Jack fit in. He only had stares from a few people when he sat next to Gwen and not a few other leathers in the corner. She was a comfy sweater and jeans sort of girl and it contrasted sharply with his torn attire and leather jacket with silver studs. Gwen had laughed once and had said that all her jeans were torn naturally; Jack bought his that way. She even kissed him longer than necessary –he wasn't complaining _any_ time soon- when he had even offered to cook with her when Ally had taken with a bad fever. Of course she had accepted and was impressed with him and his knowledge of the kitchen, which exceeded her own know how. Not that she was great or anything. But Jack openly admired her when she had bravely commandeered a new recipe that she hadn't tried before and still managed to make it taste as though she had been cooking it for years. Gwen was the type of person that Jack hadn't thought really existed. The type of person that thrived on the simplest words of kindness for hours on end even if all he had said was "thank you" and remained silent of the rest of the night. She was vocal and could talk about something she loved without stopping and Jack often sat back sometimes to watch her talk to other people. The way her body moved with her words like they were one and the same. How much she used her hands when she spoke or the way she would tilt her head to the side with a smile and nod enthusiastically at whatever the other person was saying. Gwen was great with people and bore his band's groupies with great finesse and grace when they would push passed her –sometimes _literally_- to get to him and bombard him with come on's. If he hadn't have met Gwen their attentions might not have bothered him so much, he may have even enjoyed the attention for a minute and flirted back with a rocker attitude. With Gwen's attention of a whole week it made the girls seem…desperate and slutty.

He didn't mind when women showed skin, he knew –through _many _embarrassing trials and error- that if a top was low or a skirt was short it didn't always mean 'fuck me' was imprinted on the woman's forehead. Yet these girls a few days past were wearing clothes suited for summer sun. He felt that Gwen in her sweaters and jeans was sexier. When he had asked her why she favored sweaters she had laughed.

"I like the cold, but it could still kill me. Besides," she had slithered onto his lap and wrapped her arms around him, "Sexy is letting him _imagine._"

At that point in time Jack couldn't agree more. He brought himself out of his reverie and moved over a lane. Thankfully it wasn't snowing but the darkening clouds overhead hinted at an oncoming storm. When Jack looked over to Gwen she was fast asleep in her makeshift nest of a pillow and a blanket. Her book- which to Jack's disbelief- she had gotten very nearly half way through- lay in her lap forgotten. She was snoring softly and Jack made an amused face as he switched over another lane to take an exit.

"Gwen," he murmured and he touched her shoulder which felt rather impersonal to him.

"Hmm?"

"Gwen," he called again shaking her shoulder more firmly, "Get up. It's lunch time."

"Iz mornin'," she mumbled and she weakly tried slapping his hand away.

"It's twelve."

"Oh," and she looked up at him with a pouting lip and squinty tired eyes, "You might have to carry me."

Jack laughed.

"Not a chance, you can make it. Be careful though," he teased, "It's black ice on the sidewalk. We don't want a fiasco like last time."

Gwen rolled her eyes as she remembered how she had ended up spread eagled and clinging to Jack outside of his apartment the first night that they had met. And as she opened the door she winced as she was assaulted by freezing cold air.

"Ow," she whimpered when she knocked her knee against the car door.

"Klutz,"

"Ass,"

"It's a very nice one."

Gwen couldn't help but laugh and take Jack by the waist as he led her around the building to the diner.

"What's on the menu?" she asked him.

"I'm feeling a burger," he admitted, "With extra ketchup for the fries."

"I'm starting with at least a gallon of hot chocolate. How is it-" she began to ask as Jack opened the door for her, "-that it's colder _here_ in…" she looked around for a sign of their whereabouts, "-in-"

"Danville," Jack provided as he nudged her through the door.

"Danville, thank you, than it is in New York?"

Jack shook his head as they made their way over to a table. Gwen insisted on taking pictures of him as they talked and toasted each other with cups of hot chocolate. She even caught a picture of him with an adorable whipped cream mustache. Their laughter seemed to annoy the younger generation but the older regular's only shook their heads and smiled secretly. They seemed to understand the relationship better than Gwen or Jack did. After some problems with the ketchup bottle.

"It's clogged,"

"No it's not-"

"Fuck yes it is," Jack protested.

"Just tap it."

"_What?_"

"Not like you'd tap me. Hit the bottle. Not on the table!"

Amidst all the splattered ketchup and glass Gwen managed to laugh at how adorable he looked with flecks of ketchup in his messy hair. He managed to pull off the whole effect smoothly and offered the cross waitress as smooth smile and a promise to pay for the bottle. Gwen could barely contain her fit of giggles till the waitress passed and Jack watched as she doubled over in the booth with her face going red.

"This isn't funny," he said but he was smiling as he took her napkin and began cleaning ketchup off of his clothes. Gwen nodded that it was and hiccupped. After their burgers and French fry fight they left the diner with full stomachs and Gwen wanted another nap in the warm car. She offered to drive anyways to give Jack a chance to sleep but he shook his head and opened the car door for her and motioned with an arm for her to get in. She stood rooted to the spot for a moment but got in anyways. The car had lost all of its previous warmth and was chilled right down to the upholstery.

The windows were fogged with ice crystals and they couldn't see out of the windows. They sat in their seats in uncomfortable silence as mutually they thought of the last hour in the diner. How many times they had brushed hands, how close they had leaned over at each other how often their feet had touched under the table. It came rushing back to them. They shared a single glance before Jack practically launched himself over to her side of the car and began fumbling with her blanket. Gwen hissed when his cool hands found their way under her sweater but it was a kind of chill she welcomed. He pulled her waist closer to him and felt her skin while their lips crashed against each other's furiously. Gwen moaned and fisted her hands through his hair while her other arm ran up his shirt to his shoulder where she slipped off one corner of his jacket and worked at the other. He threw his jacket over both their heads to the back and Gwen broke off the kiss for a moment to suck in breath hastily.

"Wow," she gasped.

"Yeah," he agreed as he licked his lips.

"Crazy."

"Totally insane," Jack agreed as he moved hair off of her shoulder and neck. Gwen yipped excitably when she felt his lips against her throat and she arched her back to press herself closer to him which was impossible because the middle of the car decided to be evil and put the emergency brake there.

Oh the humanity.

After several more minutes of heated grasping at each other and laughter and uncomfortable positions that wouldn't work they finally moved back to their seats with red faces and riled up nerves. With a glance at each other Jack started the car and pulled out of the parking lot with a huge smile on his face. Gwen rolled herself up in her blanket and bit her lip. The places where Jack had touched her burned like ice.


	6. Uhoh

The rest of the ride passed with such quiet ease that Jack wished it could last for a little longer, or much rather a lot longer. When they finally reached Detroit Gwen was up in her seat and holding her book to her chest as if she were a little school girl. She surveyed the passing buildings and signs with a look of eagerness and Jack couldn't help but shake his head at her and make the familiar way home. It was snowing when they pulled up to Evelyn Mercers house and though Gwen seemed slightly nervous at the neighborhood she was the first one to get out of the car and walk through the front yard with Jack following her close behind. If she was scared she didn't show it.

Jack waited on the doorstep and shuffled his feet to keep warm. Gwen held onto her bag with nervous fingers and turned to him after a moment.

"What?"

"Just waiting for you," he said with dramatic reassurance.

"I'm fine," Gwen snapped with narrowed eyes and she rang the door bell.

It was open in a moment and Jack's smile faded instantly.

"Hey you little fairy."


	7. Holy Shit

"Holy shit…Gwen..._I'm so sorry_…I had _no_ idea-"

"Wow," Gwen said in stunned silence.

"_Shit_...If I knew I wouldn't have invited you…really…_Gwen?_"

"I don't think I've ever been more insulted or ashamed of myself as I am in this moment," Gwen admitted with a cracking voice as she stared into the wallpaper in the hall. Her face was dark and much to Jack's shame; she had tears in her eyes.

"Gwen," Jack began and he put his hand on her waist, something he knew she liked.

"No-" she moved to get out of his reach and her tears spilled onto her cheeks.

"Gwen-"

"_No-"_

Jack looked at her with hard eyes and moved away from her with a huff and he leaned against the opposite wall with his hands jammed in his pockets. He wasn't angry with her, he was pissed at Bobby. If it wasn't for Gwen he would be throwing Bobby through the tiny kitchen window at that moment and opening himself a beer while he called it a day. Despite Jack's attempts at trying to help Gwen in the living room, Bobby had torn her apart piece by piece and seemed to have no problems with it. Gwen had defended herself valiantly but against Bobby's biting comments Gwen had stopped talking halfway through an argument and let Bobby rail at her.

Jack had not even looked at Bobby when he did this; he just turned to Gwen entirely, with his eyes watching her face. It hurt him even more when she was like this. She was silent and hard faced with her head ducked down as she took the verbal beating by Bobby for a few minutes and it made Jack even angrier than if she had just continued to fight back. She could have thrown one of Evelyn's vases at Bobby's head and stormed out and Jack would have been happy. When Bobby was done Gwen had risen from her place on the couch next to Jack and had turned to him with watery eyes and with shaky breath had politely murmured, "Excuse me."

He found her in the hall, standing stiff as a board with her hands balled into tight fists, staring at a picture of him on the wall when he was fourteen. After their brief conversation in the hall she had let Jack come close enough to her to allow him a kiss to her hair and face. He took her upstairs to his old room where their things were and closed the door behind him.

He went down the stairs with violent intentions.

He found Bobby in the kitchen bent over the stove.

"Fairy, how the fuck do you do this? You know I can't cook. Why don't you put on that apron and help me out."

"Where's ma?"

Bobby looked up at him.

"What? Are you going to go crying to her?"

Jack took a menacing step forward.

"_Where is ma_?"

"Out for groceries, why?"

"Because," Jack growled in a low voice as he stepped forward again, "I'm going to apologize for not staying for dinner and then I'm going to leave with Gwen."

"You're staying, Jack."

"Like hell I am. Who the _fuck_ do you think you are, huh? Talking to her like that? We weren't even here for five minutes before you started going off on her."

"I don't like her," Bobby said obviously as if it completely excused him.

"I don't give a fuck, man! I'm not here to see you, Bobby. I'm here because ma wanted to meet Gwen. I'm not here because Gwen was fresh bait for your temper tantrums. You don't talk to her like that. _Ever_. I don't care that you're my brother _I will kick your ass and throw you through that window if you ever disrespect her again_. It counts if I'm not here. If she even _hints_ that you were a dick I will be on you faster than flies to shit. I won't even _ask_ you to apologize, man, because I know that you're a cold hearted bastard and you obviously don't give a _fuck_ about your family."

Jack turned to leave with a war raging in his chest.

"Jack, don't you walk out on me," Bobby threatened.

"I'm just doing what you do best," Jack ridiculed with a shrug as he went up the stairs.

When Jack opened the door Gwen was already kissing the hell out of him and tugging at his clothes so hard he heard seams rip.

"_Gwen_-"

He pushed her away to look at her and her tear stained face was bright and smiling.

Jack knew in an instant.

She had heard everything that had happened down stairs.

"I am seriously so hot for you right now," Gwen said breathlessly.


End file.
